If Link Had All His Sidekicks At Once
by LadyLink98
Summary: What if Link had all his sidekicks at once? Small chapters with sidekicks from Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, Minish Cap, Phantom Hourglass, Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword.
1. Chapter 1

If Link Had All His Sidekicks At Once:

Part I - ReDead Trouble

Link ran through castle town, trying to avoid the ReDeads that haunted the streets.

"Watch out!" Navi and Tatl yell together. "Hey!" they yell at each other.

"oh shut UP!" Midna yells from Links shadow.

"Listen!" Navi and Tatl say threateningly to Midna.

"Link! You're wasting time!" the King of Red Lions said through the magic stone.

"I can't stand this!" Ezlo complains while sitting on Links head. "all I hear from all you guys is complaining! How is Link supposed to get to the forest temple with you-"

That's when Navi realised it.  
"Link!" she yelled "you need to hurry and get to the forest temple!"

Fi was the only one who answered. "there is a 98% chance that Link will be unable to reply in his current state"

"Oh dear ocean king!" Celia screamed. "Link is being eaten by a ReDead!"

Sheik watched from a rooftop and simply shook his head and went on ahead.

**Please Review! **

**And feel free to give me some ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

If Link Had All His Sidekicks At Once:

Part II - Sheikah Trouble

"I am Sheik" the stranger says "survivor of the Sheikah"

"Master Link," Fi says appearing. "I detect a 92% chance that this person is lying"

Sheik sweats.

"It can't be the last Sheikah because Impa's alive" Celia says proud she figured that out.

"Is that a boy or girl anyway?" Tatl asks. Navi shrugs.

Ezlo "This person seems strangely familiar..."

Midna "I detect a strong light force coming from this person...

"What are you all talking about?" Sheik says with effort, trembling behind the scarves.

That's when the magic stone vibrated.

"Link!" the King of Red Lions voice was heard "stop talking to Princess Zelda and hurry up!"

**Thankyou hylianprincessZ for reviewing!**

**You should do the same!**


	3. Chapter 3

If Link Has All His Sidekicks At Once:  
Part III - Morpha Trouble

As the large door shut behind Link, he walked forward into the room.

"Link!" Tatl says alert "there's something not right about that water!"

Navi yells "that's my line!" but before she can continue arguing, a blue water like tentacle...monster with an eye appears.

"That's Morpha" Midna says.

"Master of the water temple!" Navi buts in "it has absolute control-"

But then Fi but in.

"Giant Aquatic Amoeba, Morpha" she says

"Do you mind? I was talking!" but Navi was intereppted again

"as it names suggests, it is a water typed monster." Fi pointing out the obvious.

"You're giving us all this info-" Navi is getting a taste of her own medicine.

"It's nucleus inside it's formed body of water appears vunerable."

Navi "I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!"

Midna gets frustrated "you could start saying useful things you know, Fi!"

Fi continues "this is all the information I have to offer at the present time"

Navi "aargh! You are so annoying!"

Fi "when I have more information, you're sword will flash-"

"aah! Some help over here guys!" Ezlo yells from Link's head, as Link is being waved around by Morpha.

The magic stone vibrated. "Link, at times like these it's good to look at your surroundings."

Link looked, but something told him Fi wasn't going to help.

**Special thanks to Sheikah Tetra for the idea!  
And thank you hylianprincessZ, HenryTheWise and Sheikah Tetra for reviewing.  
Please review yourself! Also ideas are great! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

If Link Had All His Sidekicks At Once:  
Part IV - Kafei Trouble

"...I am Kafei" the boy says removing the mask.

"you can't be Kafei" Tatl says "you're just a little kid!"

"the skull kid made me like this" Kafei says.

"Did he give you that horrible haircut too?" Midna insults "or did you curse that on yourself?"

Celia sighs "never leave kids to cut their own hair"

Kafei starts shaking with anger "I did not cut my own-"

"Master Link" Fi says appearing "I detect this boy is feeling an emotional disturbance towards Anju"

"I am not a boy-" but Kafei was interrupted by Midna.

"Does the lil boy have a crush on a big girl?" she asks smirking.

"You can't talk Midna" Ezlo says "you have a crush on Link"

"Well at least it doesn't make me gay!" she yells.

Ezlo's was offended "How dare you?"

Navi joins in "hey! What are we going to do about this kid?"

Tatl claims; "he should be punished for playing tricks on Anju"

Kafei stamps his foot "that's it! I don't care anymore just leave me alone!" he runs away.

Link is speechless.

Celia "...what if that WAS Kafei?"

**Whoo-hoo! 8 reviews, I'm looking at that 10 review mark!**

**Thankyou Sheikah Tetra, hero in a cup and Rambling Turtle for reviewing, and posting some ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh dear Nayru! Soooooo sorry it's been so long! Please don't kill me, I had writers block. :'(**

**Thanks ninjafaceify for the idea. And Sheikah Tetra, ninjafaceify, hero in a cup, hylianprincessZ and seqka711 for reviewing chapter 4. My next aim is 15 reviews! Please help me get there! ^^**

**I don't own Zelda! Okay? Okay? Okay...I hate disclaimers okay? Okay? Okay...umm...story begin. Please review! I love it when you do!**

If Link Had All His Sidekicks At Once:

Part V - Deku Trouble

"Humans are not allowed in by the order of the king!" a Deku scrub yelled guarding the entrance. "Now scram!"

Tatl "ugh, stupid scrubs"

Navi "Listen!" she said to Link "It seems these scrubs won't let us thro-"

Midna lost it. "Navi! We are SICK of your useless advice! Be quiet!"

The magic stone vibrated "Link, at times like these, it's good to look at your surroundings" the King of Red Lions voice was heard.

Ezlo said loudly to be heard "maybe we can trick them to get through"

Link nodded, trying to take in all this information. The two Deku scrubs looked at each other in confusion.

Fi appeared "master Link, I predict a 96% chance that these scrubs will be oblivious to any transformation."

Midna frowns. "But that's so stupid!"

Navi flies in Fi's face "thanks for the useless advice, Fi, but that'll never work!"

Celia yelled from the other side of the scrubs "you coming?"

The sidekicks looked and saw Link as a scrub, running into the palace.

Navi grumbled and followed, oh how she hated this Fi.

**Sorry if you no like this chapter, but review anyway!**


End file.
